one destiny
by minori.ai
Summary: 'I give you 5 days.' said hinata cold. 'I won't make it! At least 5 weeks' said the old man scared. 'You're pushing your luck.' 'Ok 3! 3 weeks' hinata turned her back and left the room. A boys dorm for 3 weeks? Sounds really troublesome
1. Chapter 1

Hinata slowly unlocked the door of her new dorm. From now on she would be staying here for her studies. It sounded really troublesome. She opened the door and studied her room. It was small, was she suppose to stay in here? she let her gaze rest on a boy who was asleep on the couch in her room. What's this? She walked with long strides towards him. What was a boy doing here? It's an all-girls school. Maybe a teacher? No that's impossible, he looked like he was at the same age as hinata. Hinata knelt beside him to take a closer look. He was in his pajamas. He wore blue trousers and a thin blouse in the same color. On his head he wore a strange hat that covered his eyes. He was drooling on the couch. Yikes... hinata grabbed a chopstick from the table, that was used for noodle as dinner. She poke him with the stick. The boy sat upright without opening his eyes. He opened his mouth, fell foreward and squashed hinata. She pushed the boys face of her what made him wake up. 'Ohw hi, hmy namu is mnaruto.' He couldn't speak good because of hinata grip. 'Hmnice to mheet youw.'

'Yeah, very nice to meet you too, now would you get of me.'

'Ohw sohrry.' He took place on the couch again. 'Why are you here?'

'Hahaha, I heard I would have a new neighbor so I came to visit!' naruto showed a big smile. Neighbor? Naruto pointed at an uniform. It was a boys uniform of this school. Hinata raised her eyebrows in shock. ' Anyway I... what's with that expression on your face?'

'Uh, I need to go.'

'But-' Hinata closed the door and rushed to the director. She opened the door whitout knocking, what made the old man startle. 'G-Goodmor-'

'What's the meaning of this?' asked hinata with cold eyes. What was this grandpa thinking? 'I applied to the all-girls school, why am I here?' The old man's eyes widened. 'Huh? No! I- I am sorry! I mistook you for a.. anyway I'm so sorry! It's all my foult!' The all-girls school was next to an all-boys school because of the owner of both schools were the same. 'Give me a girls dorm, now.'

'I can't do that, the school is full there is no place anymore.'

'Ok then... let me speak to the owner of the two schools.'

'No! If you do that then I'll probably be fired! Please!'

'Such a pity...' Hinata turned her back, about to leave. ' Wait! I have an idea! What about this: If you can stay in the boys dorm for a little while then I'll take care of it!'

'And why would I do that?' Hinata didn't turn back to the man. ' Please... I don't want to lose my job!' The old man was almost crying.' Five days.'

' Way to short! I won't make it! Al lesast give me 5 weeks.'

' You're pushing your luck.'

' Ok 3! Just 3 weeks!'

'Hmp...' Hinata left the room. I don't believe it... Hinata arrived to her room again. Would the weird-guy be still here? She opened the door, he was gone. Ok perfect... Then I'll take a shower first. She opened the door that made way to her bedroom. Hinata's mouth fell open. Naruto was sitting there with 4 other stragers. They were playing a card game like it was their own room. 'What are you doing?'

'Ah, you're back!' Naruto waved to hinata. 'Look, the guy with the red hair is called gaara.'

' Hi.' Gaara smiled kindly to her. 'And the guy next to me is shikamaru.'

'Hi there!'

'The boy in front of me is kiba.'

'Yow.' He replayed. ' And the one who is sitting in the corner whit a gloomy aura is sasuke.'

'Who are you calling gloomy.' He threw a narrow look at naruto. ' Hihi.' nartuto scratches on the back of his head. 'Oh! I forgot to ask your name!'

'It's hinata and would you please get out.'

'Hahaha, what a cute name!' Said shikamaru ignoring hinata's request. hinata put her hand on her mouth. Crap. 'Yup and your really short.' Said Gaara. Hinata stapped back. Crap. 'Whaha indeed and your face is cute like that of a girl!' said kiba. Hinata bowed her head. Crap for the third time! The only one who kept silence was sasuke. ' Would you get out already!'

' Hey! You're playing unfair! I saw you peeking on my card kiba!' They ignored her again! ' No way I didn't do that!'

' Hahahaha.' laughed gaara. ' You...' The blood was rising to hinata's head. 'Ohw look! It's time to breakfast! If we don't hurry everything will me gone!' yelled naruto. And so they left. Hinata stared at the playing cards on her bed. What the... ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata locked her door to make sure they couldn't get inside and took a shower. Waah~ that velt good, she tied her towel to her chest. Okay... how am I going to deal with this? I think I'll bind my chest so nobody can notice, since their not that huge anyway... and my name? I can't change it anymore because of those five. Hinata entered her small livingroom while thinking this, she turned her head toward the boys uniform who hung on the peg. A boy huh? She let out a sigh. 'Yo! You missed breakfast!' Hinata looked startled at naruto. He is here! AGAIN! 'You... why are you wearing your towel that way! Could it be...!' Hinata stopped breathing. I'm done! Naruto looked at hinata with huge eyes. ' Could it be that you are... hiding your fat deposits!' Naruto's eyes formed two straight lines. Hinata loked at naruto with a neutral face. 2 minutes passed like this. 'HOW IN THE BIGGEST RUMP NAME DID YOU GET IN!' Hinata kicked naruto horizontally out of her room. Thank god he is stupid. No I mean, how can you be that stupid! Hinata got dressed in her uniform and walked towards the canteen of the school. There were not much people because it was saterday. Most of the students were not at school. But the place was huge, way more better than my room. Hinata observed the canteen. When she turned her head back, there was a boy standing in front of her. 'Hi.' he said. 'WAH!' Hinata fell backwards. 'You must be the new-guy hinata.' He looked kinda offended. The face of the boy was wearing black glasses, it was round formed. 'The principal asked me to show you around.' The old man did? 'A-ah... ok...' The boy walked away. I suppose I have to follow him? 'Oh... by the way, my name is shino.' Hinata nodded. 'Look at that.' He pointed towards the four boys who were gathered around a table. They were really familiar to hinata. One of the boys turned towards hinata and shino. Gah! Hinata lifted her hands in a possition of a cat and pulled her eyebrows together. It's them! They were playing a cardgame in my room. 'You see... what's with that position?' shino asked. 'Ah!' Hinata lowered her hands. 'I think I know them.'

'That's a bad sign.' Said shino with a serious face. Hinata asked with a serious face back: 'What do you mean?' Shino threw a glance at the boys. 'I wonder were the fifth member is...'

'Fifth? Uh... member?'

'Ok, let me tell you about them. Everyone call them the dangerous five.' Sounds odd, thought hinata. 'R...Right...'

'The first member is called Inuzuka Kiba, he is an airhead. That's enough reason not to get close to thim. He easely can misunderstand you, so be carefull. Then you have the second member called gaara, he looks very kind and act that way but... he loves small and cute things, you can me his next target.'

'Next target?'

'You're small and cute for a boy.' Y-yeah... I had no confirmation required. 'The third one is Uchiha sasuke, he is a genious and it's really difficult to talkt to him. He is also our school idol. I think he is the only one who is normal...' Only one! Sounds bad... ' The fourth is Uzumaki naruto.' Wah! his name appeard! 'I have only one word to dicripe him... fool.'

'Obviously.'

'So you knew... The fifth is the most dangerous one I think, his name is Nara shikamaru.' Shino straightened his glasses. Hinata listened with full concentration. 'He's... known as the number one playboy.' Hinata fell on the ground. 'Y-yeah... sounds dangerous...'

'HINATAAA!' Naruto rushed over toward hinata and shino.'Uh... why are you lying on the ground? Anyway, I want to show you around!' Naruto grabbed hinata's arm and dragged her along. 'Hey! Isn't that naruto?' Yelled kiba. 'You're right and he drags hinata along with him.' said sasuke with no interests. 'Don't you dare to steal him naruto!' Yelled Gaara and the four raced afther naruto. Well... you can say three, sasuke was only coming along because shikamaru took him on his back. Shino looked at the six boys who left him behind. Hinata... I feel sorry for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday moring 8:00

Hinata opened the door with a lot of noise which startled the old man. He hided some foto's panicked away. He looked up to hinata to see for what kind of expression she had on her face. She looked neutral back. Good she did't saw huh? 'That were foto's from me when I was small, you see I-'

'I am not at least a bit interested in what kind of stuff you're into... perverded old man.' Noooooooo! She saw! The old man bow his head and there appeard a black aura around him. 'I came here to ask if you already did find a dorm for me... because I can't hold it any longer.'

'You must be kidding! It's only two days!' He was about to cry again. 'R-really? It was like 2 moths to me!'

'Calm down... I have good news too...!' The perv old man's eyes sparkled. 'The girls have organizing a summerfestival! Do you know what that means! A maid caffee and-'

'Obviously you would be interested in that.' The black aura apeard again. Hinata left him be and went to her dorm, hoping she won't across a member of the D-5 (dangerous 5). Something crossed hinata's mind on her way to her room. There was something wrong from the very beginning, I mean how can you make a mistake like this? "I mistook you for a boy" I still don't understand how that is possible... No somthing is really odd about this. Hinata opened the door of her room in fear. It was empty. Good... Hinata didn't had much time to study so she took her schoolbooks and sat on the sofa. She opened her books and focused what was written inside. It didn't look difficult but hinata couldn't fully focus on her books. She was hearing a weird noise, noise of rain? She looked outside but it wasn't raining. It took only one second for hinata to realize what was going on. There was someone in her bathroom taking a shower. Who would...? She entered her bathroom and she was right, there was someone behind the curtain. All of a sudden the curtain shove aside and hinata stood face to face with naruto. 'Oh, hi hinata! Good timing!' GOOD TIMING? Hinata was unable to move. 'I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the festival? I starts at 11:00 am.' Hinata dind't answer. 'That's a yes then!' said naruto and left hinata in the bathroom. Naruto shivered. What was that? Why do I feel weird when I am with that guy? Naruto's eyes formed two straight lines. He turned his head towards the bathroom. Naruto shook his head. Whatever...

11:00 pm

The five boys were standing at the enterence of the festival. There was an all-girls school next to hinata's school. It was close to each other because they had the same owner. Hinata was standing next to the five boys and wondered what she was doing here. 'Well... see you guys later, there is something I need to see for.' said shikamaru and took off. 'Yeah... a lot of girls.' said hinata. 'Owh! look at that... Someone isn't interested huh? Well, I'm off to.' said kiba and also left. 'I...' Naruto took slowly one step foreward. 'You too!' asked hinata. 'I... SMELL FOOD!' and naruto was gone. Obviously... Hinata turned her head towards sasuke. 'Are you just going to stand there?'

'No... I'm going back...I was dragged along so...' Sasuke tuned his back. 'Wait.' Sasuke looked to hinata. 'Let's go inside.'

'No thanks.' Sasuke walked slowly away. No party-type huh? No wonder you are always dragged along. Hinata grabbed sasuke's arm and walked towards the crowd. 'I'll make sure you watch the firework in the end of the day!'

'You're no different from the others.'

'Well, I'm sorry for that but I can understand them also. They want to have a good time with you... but you always refuse. Don't you think it would be boring if you didn't met those 4?' Hinata didn't need to hold sasuke's arm anymore. He walked beside hinata without thinking of escaping her. 'What about you?'

'I don't like you guys at all.'

'Then...?'

'How should I put it... It's fun.' Hinata showed a smile. 'You feel the same way right?'


End file.
